


think before you speak

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: a short monologue from the pov of my original character, ysabelle.
Kudos: 1





	think before you speak

**Author's Note:**

> warning: she says fuck

You do know they can hear you, right? When you do your little half-whispering thing, slandering them. You're a coward for trying to hide it, and *such* a fool for not doing it well enough. They can hear you, and so can I.

You can keep it to yourself, actually, we don't need to hear about how you see them. And for crying out loud, do not drag me into it, you bastard. The people you're ridiculing are my cousins and my friends. Cut it out.

I don't care how weird you think she is - and yes! She! Because if I hear you call her anything else ever again rest assured there will be some fucking consequences. I don't care how weird you think she is, keep your damned mouth shut before I shut it for you. Lainie is my friend. She has been for years. I'm not gonna take this any longer.

That goes for the rest of them. I hear one word on how you feel about Alex humming to himself, or that ratty old shirt Iris wears, and I will make it sure nobody in this town listens to you ever again. You know I can do it.

It's funny, because you've always been like this. I remember when we were little, you'd taunt me same as you taunt them. Don't you recall? You'd sing those little songs about how weird I was. You talked about me when you thought I couldn't hear you speak. Things have certainly changed, haven't they? Now I'm all grown up and wear these pretty clothes.

This is why I turned you down. And I will keep turning you down, I will hate you with everything in my heart as long as I live. Something tells me that'll be a lot longer than you.


End file.
